


Something Stupid

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [123]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Uh, morning,” Racer greeted his friends, “Do you guys think you could close your eyes for just a sec?”“What’s going on?”  Jack asked, looking toward Racer.“Well, I sort of did a stupid thing last night....”





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Friends.

Racer cursed silently as he woke to the sounds of his friends in his apartment. He cracked an eye open, thankful to see his door was still closed. His dread was briefly replaced with contentedness as the arms around his middle tightened as Spot started making his way back to the land of the awake.

“Morning,” Spot’s voice was still rough with sleep as his pulled Racer closer to him, Race didn’t know it was possible for them to get closer together, and pressed a lingering kiss to Racer’s neck.

“Morning,” Racer turned in Spot’s arms, affectionately running a hand down the side of Spot’s face before pressing a light kiss to his lips, “We messed up.”

“Did we?” Spot smirked, “Because I seemed to have gotten you exactly where I wanted you.”

“We agreed we would stop.” Racer replied, subconsciously moving his head to give Spot better access to his neck.

“We both know you only did that for Jack’s benefit.” Spot rolled his eyes, “Tell me you don’t love me and I’ll leave you alone.”

“You know I can’t tell you that.” Racer replied.

“Okay.” Spot replied, “Let me take you out to dinner tonight and we can discuss this further.”

“Okay,” Race smiled up at him, “But right now, I need to get you past my friends and out of the apartment.”

Spot laughed softly, but released Race, who threw on a button up he found on the floor and a pair of briefs. Once Spot was dressed, Race crept toward the door, ignoring the smirk on Spot’s face, he cracked open the door enough to pop his head out.

“Uh, morning,” Racer greeted his friends, “Do you guys think you could close your eyes for just a sec?”

“What’s going on?” Jack asked, looking toward Racer.

“Well, I sort of did a stupid thing last night....” Race replied, not looking at Jack.

“What stupid thing did you do?” Albert laughed.

“Hey,” Spot smirked, opening the door and walking past Racer, swatting his ass has he passed.

Racer gave Jack a look but followed Spot to the door, giving him a quick kiss before shutting the door and turning back to his friends.

“Morning?” he squeaked out, faced with various expressions ranging from shock to almost anger, “Who wants breakfast?”


End file.
